Tastic Taco Accident
by UndoneChaos
Summary: A twitchy accident might be the cause of smut in this little adventure about Tweek and Clyde.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER ALERT AHEAD IN MY A/NS**

**Cleek ahead! And… OK ha-ha 'dreamers and creamers.' Sorry, but I'm currently watching 'Smug Alert', and that's what the radio announcer said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. South Park isn't this gay sex-scene infused. Ok, never mind. I just remembered when Mr. Garrison stuck a mouse up Mr. Slaves ass.**

_Clip-clop. Clip-clop._

'The fuck?' I wondered as I heard a strange noise sounding quite like a horse walking down the street. 'We don't have any horses, what the shit is that noise?' I kept walking, not letting the noise stop me.

I turned the street corner and stared up at the building that God himself must have sent up from Heaven. 'Tastic Tacos. Yeah, I know, lame-ass name, but it was a TACO place for crying out loud! And they had the best tacos I had ever eaten.

Pushing through the doors of the restaurant, I walked to the counter to place my order. "One taco, please!" I said and handed the _Welcome to 'Tastic Tacos, may I take your order?_ guy my money. He gladly accepted it and entered my order into the computer.

"Hey, you're Clyde Donovan, our main customer? It's so nice to meet you!" The guy said. This threw me for a loop. Was I really THAT famous for eating so many tacos? Oh, well, whatever. I nodded and smiled politely back at him, grabbing my taco.

"Yeah, bye", I said, walking out the door and unwrapping my taco. I stared at it in all it's glory.

Putting the orgasmic taco close to my mouth, I went to take a bite when suddenly—

_Clip-clop… BANG!_

I looked up to see a nervous bundle of blonde hair and green shirt stranding my waist. My taco… my beautiful orgasmic taco, was crushed and laying about five feet away from where my hand lay.

I started to sob. "Waaah! Tweek, you fuck! Waah! You—You made me drop my orgasmic taco! WAAAAHH!" Tweek, hearing me yell at him, started shaking against me in fear. Oh, man, really? He was like a fucking vibrator on my crotch! And I hated to admit, it felt _good_.

"GAH! I'm sooo so sorry Clyde! I'll buy you five tacos—Gah!—OK?" Tweek twitched and shook, scooting himself up so that he was sitting on my chest, face inches away from mine.

"Ahh… Dude, stop moving. You're only going to make things worse…" Tweek twitched.

"How so? What am I—Gah—doing?" He asked, shaking and vibrating and… Well, fuck.

**I think I remember reading a story like this once, well at least the orgasmic taco part was similar, but I don't mean to like, steal that idea or anything, so sorry… Don't get pissed at me! :P**

**OK, so also…. I plan on smuttily continuing this with a possible sex scene! Yay Cleek! OK, I actually prefer Creek, but I needed to write this for a friend and thought I would just post it here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gawd, writing sex stuff is harder than I imagined. Ok, I know I can write blow jobs….. It shouldn't be that hard to write some smutty sex, right? Oh, well. GAH! Just bear with me through this pre-sex chapter so I have time to wrap my little brain around the concepts of writing smut. :P**

**Disclaimer: Really? I don't own Matt and Trey's precious babies.**

I breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the problem that Tweek's little twitches had caused. God damn him! Ok, I needed to get home and… SHIT!

"Tweek!'' I gasped as he wiggled his way off of me. Once he had stood up, he cocked his head to the side.

"What? GAH! Wh-what's wrong, Clyde?" His eyes travelled down my body until they came to rest at my crotch. "Oh," He said, so soft I could barely hear him. "Did I d-do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Um, look. Could you just, you know, help me up so I can go home now? I mean—" He cut me off by throwing his hand in my face. I grabbed in thankfully and pulled myself up so that I was standing awkwardly right next to him.

"Um, do you need me to take care of…" He gulped and pointed at my nether regions. "…THAT? I mean, I don't… Well, do you WANT me to? Uh, I'm not very experienced at that kind of thing but… Um…" OK, that was it. Tweek's god-damn uke-ness had been the final push towards my brain falling off the cliff of sanity.

I pushed Tweek up against the wall and pressed myself into him. "Yeah," I breathed, ''that would be nice''. And then I latched my lips onto his.

**Told you I'm bad at this stuff… WOAH! Deja Vu! Lol, out of all the times to get it, I get it now. Huh. ANYWAY, smutty sex to soon follow! Maybe! I hope! Poor Tweek, being put in such an awkward situation… Oh well! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is short. Don't own.**

"You can't tell Token." I promised. "You can't tell Kevin." I nodded. "You can't tell _anyone!" _I flashed him my eyes through my brown bangs. His hand running up and down my shaft wasn't making it easy to form coherent words. "But–! You _especially _can't tell Craig. Got it?"

"I got it, Tweek. It's just between you and me", I panted out. Tweek nodded curtly, working his hand faster. I grunted, and he stopped. "What?"

"Clyde?" he asked, timid as ever.

"Yeah?" I breathed out.

"Do you–Gah!–want to fuck me?"

"Yeah." He started moving his hand again, nodding.

"Yeah. And Clyde?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Don't tell _anyone_", he whispered. I smirked.

"Not even Craig?"

He gasped. _"Especially Craig_!"

"Got it."

He let go once more, crawling on top of me to kiss me. And I thought that taco was the best thing in the world. I flipped him so that he was under me, and started to pull his pants off.

…

…

After I had gotten him prepped, I layer there, hovering over him.

"Clyde?" That snapped me back to reality. "Go." I pushed into him slowly, trying not to hurt him. But what with his talk about 'don't tell Craig', I was sure they'd fucked before. Once I was all the way inside him, I looked down.

"Tell me when your ready", I said to his slightly discomforted expression. He nodded and about a minute later, nodded again. I pulled out just a bit before slamming back into him. He cried out, arching his back in pleasure.

"OK, harder." I complied, pushing back with more force. "Faster", he panted, and I did so. He moaned out, breaking the silence that had formed like thin ice. "Ha-harder."

"Tweek, I don't want to hurt you–"

"I can take it." And that assured me they've fucked before! Jesus, how rough was Craig? You know, I don't even wanna think about it. "Fuck me, Clyde. Make me come." He twitched. "Send me to cloud 9. OK?" Well, yeah. When you get THAT kind of demand from someone.

I did. Actually, by the sound of his scream when he blew his load, I probably took him to cloud 9 and back three times. I pulled out of him and sighed, rolling over and laying next to him.

"Sorry about your–Gah!–taco", he said. I laughed.

"That's OK, Tweek."

"And Clyde?"

"Yeah?"

"Especially not Craig."

**WHAT NOW BABOOM I HAVE FINISHED THIS WHOOOOOOOOOO I DID IT THANK THE GODS WHOOOOO–HOOOOO–HOOOOOOOOOOOO! THREE CHEERS FOR CHAOS! HIP HIP HOORAY!**


End file.
